Jounetsu Setsuna
by M.Hunter Traubel Trainee
Summary: X receives a letter from Nana and Alia of some type of 'gift'. They ask to meet him at a certain place in Giga City, however what is this 'gift' of theirs? No love triangle or anything like that, though there is Nana and X and Alia and X. T for content.
1. The Letter

(Sigh) Apparently writer's block has decided to settle in for a while. I'm hoping that this will take help with it for a little bit. I'm only planning to make two chapters for this story by the way.

For those who don't know, the song Jounetsu Setsuna is the Japanese opening song to Megaman X: Command Mission, which is a pretty good song.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Megaman X: Command Mission or Jounetsu Setsuna. They belong to Capcom and Asami Abe respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

"So…do you think we're ready?"

"I think so. We've gone over this plan for nearly two weeks, and I think we got this down pretty well."

"That's good, although, I'm still a little worried."

"We'll be fine. Right now, the only thing I'm worried about is X coming or not."

"Well, do you think he'll come?"

"I hope so."

* * *

Zero leaned back on the chair as he propped his feet up on the table. It was another typical day around HQ, and for a reploid like himself, it meant another boring day with nothing to do. It's not that the crimson warrior liked war, but he preferred the fast-paced action instead of a slow moving day with little to do. He yawned as his mind slowly zoned out from the boredom and closed his eyes. Yup, it was going to be another one of those days.

"Hey Zero."

The hunter's eyes shot open and quickly changed his position. His feet swiftly returned to the floor and turned to face the speaker, who, to his relief, was just his partner, X. The elite hunter sighed and brought his feet back to the table. "Hey X, what's up?" Zero asked as he closed his eyes.

"I got a message from Alia." Zero took a peek from the corner of his eye and saw the pearl white envelope in X's hands.

"Snail mail?" He mused.

X ignored him and quickly tore open the envelope. He pulled out the folded sheet of paper and read the contents of the letter.

'Dear X,

How's it going back at HQ? Everything alright? I'm having fun here at Giga City and I've bumped into a lot of your old friends, including Nana. It seems that she and I have gotten the closest since I was here and we've gone out shopping together when we found the time. I missed everyone back at HQ while I was here, and I'm excited to come back, although I'm a little sad to leave so soon. Nana and everyone have missed you guys as well and they're hoping to see you come back someday for a visit, but I guess that'll have to wait for some other time. Giga City certainly has changed a lot since the last you came, so you should check it out sometime.

Until then, I hope to see you soon!

Sincerely

Alia'

X smiled upon finishing the letter. It was good to hear from Alia after about a month since she left for Giga City, on vacation of course. The blue bomber suggested the idea that time, and although she denied it numerous times, X was finally able to persuade her for some downtime, and as fate would have it, she decided to check out Giga City. He was happy for her to be enjoying her vacation, but at the same time, he felt a little lonely. The blue bomber sighed and sat in the chair opposite of Zero, the letter still clutched in his hand.

"So, Alia send you a love letter?" Zero asked jokingly.

"No, she was just saying hi." X replied, unknowingly getting a small redness in his cheeks.

"Heh, sure." The red reploid replied as he pulled his feet off and sat upright. "So how's she doing in Giga City?"

"She's alright." X replied as he pushed the letter toward Zero, who began reading it once it reached him. "Seems like she was staying with Nana since she was there, and I guess they became good friends."

The crimson warrior however was silent as he continued reading. When X realized he wasn't making a reply, he noticed that Zero wasn't actually reading the letter. The writing was facing the blue bomber instead of a blank page. "Hey Zero, you're reading the wrong…"

"Well X, planning to go?" Zero asked with some amusement.

"Huh?" The blue bomber asked quizzically.

Zero cleared his throat then took a deep breath. "'P.S: Everyone says 'Hi', and Nana says she misses you. Also, there is a gift that Nana and I would like to give you, but I'm afraid I can't bring it back to the HQ with me. Please come to the Jounetsu around midnight tomorrow, Nana and I will be waiting at desk #17. Please don't be late.'" Zero smiled deviously toward his friend. "So X, planning to get something on with Nana and Alia tonight?"

"W…What?" X shouted, a redness slowly growing on his cheeks.

"Certainly sounds like the two want to give ya something good you know." He passed the letter back to his friend, who was trying his best to suppress a growing blush to no avail.

"Uh…Well…" X stuttered. "I…I'm sure they have a r…reasonable gift for me." X was trying his best to keep his thoughts straight and not stray to…other thoughts, but he could tell from Zero's face that he was having a hard time. "Besides…what is the 'Jounetsu'? I don't think I've been there anyway."

Zero smiled. "X, it's that new bar at Giga City. Remember the entire gang went there after we won and all?"

X was silent as he gathered his thoughts. "That was the place where Axl…"

Zero nodded his head.

"And Cinnamon…"

"Yup."

"And we had to…"

"Yeah X, that's the place." The maverick hunter was once again silenced. It wasn't the incident between Axl and Cinnamon that bothered him, which resulted in a large amount of damages paid, that was bothering him, it was more of the 'what is the gift' question. "So X, you gonna go or what?" Zero asked.

"Well…" X stuttered, even though he already knew his answer. "I…I guess. If it can't wait then I guess I'll go check out what's the gift."

Zero smiled. "Ha ha, great. Guess I'll see you next morning eh?" He winked at his friend which just caused him to blush.

"Zero! I'm sure they're not planning THAT!" X retorted as he rushed out of the room, unwilling to face his partner and friend after the remark.

* * *

Hmm, so what is going on? Gotta wait for the second chapter to find out.

Please review! And thank you for reading!


	2. The Gift

Heh heh heh, well here's the last chapter to the short story. X has arrived at the bar and receives his 'gift' (and I'm pretty sure that he's quite happy with it).

Anyway, no worries there is no lemon or anything explicit in this chapter. However, I hope that it's nice and sweet for you all. Also, I apologize if the next part is a little hard to follow due to the 'parts' written in between.

Enjoy the last chapter of 'Jounetsu Setsuna'!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Megaman X characters or 'Jounetsu Setsuna'. They belong to Capcom and the singer Asami Abe respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Gift**

The first thing that hit X was the loud commotion within the bar. He was only standing at the entrance but could easily hear the noise coming from inside. Once he was inside, he noticed that the entire place was bathed in a dark blue light. Couches and bar stools were placed all around the area and many reploids ranging from young teenagers to old elders walked around the bar, all either having a good time with their friends or enjoying the drinks served. X snaked his way through the crowd as he made his way toward one of the service bars. He had no idea where 'desk #17' was so he decided it would be best to ask someone who knew the premises well.

The blue bomber took an empty seat and pulled his hand up, signaling for some help. An orange garbed reploid, who was cleaning out one of the old fashioned glasses with a white towel came to his aid. "What can I get you sir?" The reploid asked politely.

"Um…I'm looking for desk #17." X stated. "My friends asked me to meet them there for some occasion."

The bartender remained silent for a moment as his eyes scanned the person in front of him. Blue armor, blue eyes, the red gem, this must be him. "Ah, you must be X. My customers have been expecting you. Please come this way." The man placed the mug upside down on the counter and opened a section of the counter, allowing him to walk out. He signaled the blue bomber to follow him, and the two walked around the bar to a large area near the back. The first thing that X noticed was the melodious tune of a song coming from the large speakers attached to the wall. He noticed that the area was set up like a stage, long red curtains draped the edges of the floor and a single reploid holding a microphone stood on the stage. A large monitor at the back showed several different images as it transitioned between one setting to another, with words printed at the top that slowly changed from one color to another, letter by letter. It was a karaoke stage.

"Table 17 is over there sir." The bartender pointed to an empty table near the front of the stage, with a hologram of the number '17' hovering over the white cloth. X thanked the bartender and after giving him a small tip, he walked over and sat at the table. He looked at the clock at the wall behind him to see that it was 11:55 P.M., five minutes before he was supposed to arrive. As the blue bomber waited for his two companions to arrive, he watched the next contestant sing on stage to the best of his ability. However, he could tell that he wasn't doing too well, due to the laughter and the fact that his audio sensors started to hurt. Finally, after about three minutes of the ordeal, the song finally ended and the reploid was booed off stage.

After the unfortunate singer walked off disappointed, another reploid wearing a suit walked up on stage holding his own microphone. As the crowd grew silent, the reploid, who X assumed, was the host, simply clapped. "Well, that was a rather interesting performance wouldn't you say?" The crowd laughed in reply and applauded at his joke. "Thank you thank you" he replied. "Now then, to continue…" The host pulled out a paper from his pocket. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight. First of all, I must ask, may the gentleman sitting in table #17 come up to the stage please?"

X's eyes shot up when he heard that and was blinded by the bright spotlight which had apparently fixated itself on him. He shielded his eyes from the bright light and stood up, noticing the numerous murmurs among the crowd as they realized who the reploid was.

"Well come on now, don't be shy sir. We'd like to ask you up." The host said into the mic, amplifying his message through the speakers. X obliged to the request and slowly left his seat and walked toward the stage, the powerful light following him the entire time. The blue bomber walked up the stairs and onto the well-lit stage, facing the shroud of darkness which concealed the many spectators at their tables, barely noticeable from the faint light of the holograms. The host presented his hand toward the hunter. "It's nice to meet you sir. What is your name?"

"X."

"X? You mean THE X? The maverick hunter X who vanquished Sigma these many times?" The host asked with obvious, implied enthusiasm.

X hesitated for a moment before finally replying. It wasn't that he was scared, but he felt that something was amiss. "Yes, that's me."

The host smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you X. Now I have a favor for you," two workers came up on stage. One removed the microphone on the middle of the stage while another placed a chair in place of the microphone. "I would like you to sit in that chair for about five minutes okay?"

The blue bomber nodded and walked over to the chair, still wandering what was going on. Better, he realized by now it was almost midnight, and Nana and Alia still hadn't arrived yet. As the hunter sat down on the luxurious armchair, the host walked over by his side and asked him if he was comfortable. X simply nodded his head.

"Alright, cue the music!"

* * *

_Italics: Song lyrics  
_Plain writing: What's happening storywise

* * *

The words caught X off guard since he realized he didn't have a microphone, but before he could even ask, the host ran off the stage and the music started. The crowd was dead silent and the holograms dissipated, increasing the dark atmosphere before him save for the lights on the stage. 

X simply sat on the chair with no idea what to do, but his thoughts were broken when he heard a guitar. It played a simple tune accompanied briefly by castanets, before the guitar finally faded into the crowd. All of a sudden,

_I'm looking for passionate love! Be with You!_

Lights broke out on the stage and a clear white smoke began to cover the floor. X looked from side to side to see where it had come from. However, what surprised him the most was the voice. He recognized it immediately. Could it be?

_I'm looking for passionate love!  
_

This time a second voice echoed through the stage, one which X also recognized.

**Together: **_Jounetsu Setsuna!  
_  
**?1: **_Moshi kimi ga nozomu nara  
subete wo suteru kamoshirenai_

A small whir caught X's attention and he noticed a small section of the floor retract, revealing a shaft underneath the floor. Then, he saw Alia rising out of the smoke with a microphone in her hand, singing the song that played on the speakers. As she sang the song, she walked over to X and placed her hand on his shoulder, singing the next verses to him, causing the hunter to blush at the proximity between them.

**?2: **_Mitsumeau shunkan ni  
setsunai ai ga sakebu_

The blue bomber heard the second voice sing the next part coming from above him. He looked at the ceiling to his left and saw Nana, the Giga City systems operator, descending from a second platform, also with a microphone in her hand. The operator jumped off the platform when it stopped and gave a small salute as well as a wink to the blue bomber, which only caused him to blush more profusely.

**Together:** _Itsudatte hitori de  
__samishisa to mukiatta_

Once Nana gave the salute, Alia left X's side and the two girls walked to the front of the stage, their hands set on their hearts as if they had grown heavy.

**Alia**: _Munashii kanashii wakiagaru  
_

Alia turned her head toward X with sad looking eyes as she sang her part.

**Nana:** _Doushiyou mo nai kanjou wo  
_

Her companion followed the same action as she sang her verse, giving the blue bomber a second of pair of sad looking eyes.

**Together:** _Damashi yurushite wa nemuri ni ochita!_

As they continued to watch X, Nana and Alia spun around to face him, their hands still on their chests. As the song continued, the two brought their hands up to their closed eyes and wiped one, as if they were clearing tears._  
_  
**Together:** _Kowasenakatta tamerai ga  
tsugitsugi namida de tokeru yo!_

The two singers turned back to face the crowd and slowly walked backwards toward the blue bomber. When they were within reach, they turned and extended their arms toward X while facing him from the side, as if they were asking him to hold their hands.

_  
_**Together: **_Aisare motto aishitai, subete ga hoshii_

As X slowly reached out to them, they quickly pulled their arms back.

**Together: **_I'm Looking for Passionate Love! Be with You!  
I'm Waiting for Passionate Love! Jounetsu Setsuna! wo-oh!  
_

The two singers slowly turned to fully face the phased blue bomber, and while holding the mic in both hands, sang to him beautifully. X knew the lines were directed toward him, and while he was awed by their incredible talent, he barely felt his face grow redder as he continued to watch them.

_  
_**Alia:** _Chuucho shite tachidomaru  
sore ga watashi no koi data_

Alia continued the song and placed her hand over her chest once again. She looked downward and stepped back twice while Nana followed her actions.

_  
_**Nana:**_ Hohoende tsukurotta  
puraido darake no kokoro  
_

Nana followed up from where her partner left off, and the two spun once, pivoting on their right foot for a complete 360 degree spin. They stopped when they faced the blue bomber and the two shot him a friendly smile.

_  
_**Together: **_Takai sora ukanda  
sukitooru tsuki no you ni_

The two casually walked up to X, leaving one arm by their side as they swung their hips slightly, emitting a small seductive aura around them and causing the blue bomber to gulp loudly.

_  
_**Alia: **_Michite kakeru kono omoi_

Once they reached him, Alia and Nana gently caressed his arms while circling him, causing shivers to go up the hunter's spine as the two switched arms each time they alternated sides.

_  
_**Nana: **_zenbu misetemo kamawanai_

The two singers continued their actions for another rotation, and then stopped with Alia in front of him while Nana was behind him.

_  
_**Nana: **_Sono manazashi e to  
nokosazu sosogu  
_

Alia's hand traced over X's face, causing him to once again blush profusely as she teased his synthetic skin. She then leaned closer toward the nervous hunter and planted a soft kiss on the lips. The crowd cheered loudly as they witnessed the event.

Alia quickly broke the kiss and stepped back, leaving X both stunned and surprised.

_  
_**Alia: **_Sawarenakatta kuchibiru ni  
yasashiku hageshiku kawasu KISS_

Before he knew what happened, Nana's fingers enticed his chin toward her, causing the hunter to pull his head back. As X looked up at Nana, he felt her hands run over his skin in the same manner Alia did, except this time her gentle fingers ran over X's lips and cheeks before she slowly leaned over and planted another soft kiss on his lips.

_  
_**Together: **_Nakitai zutto aisaretai  
mirai wo misete_

When she finished, she returned to the song and joined her friend. The two once again acted as if they wiped a tear from their eye and presented their hands to X before slowly pulling them back toward their hearts.

**Together: **_I'm Looking for Passionate Love! Stay with Me!  
I'm Running for Passionate Love! Jounetsu Setsuna! wo-oh!  
(I-tai-i ne)_

Both singers looked straight at the blue bomber as they sang the next two lines. X felt the message they conveyed through the song and felt as if they were etched into his CPU.

As an instrumental took place in the song, Nana and Alia turned away from X and walked toward the crowd who cheered loudly at their excellent and stunning performance. As they entertained the crowd with a dance, the blue bomber did nothing except wonder about what just happened. He was kissed by them…BOTH of them! Nana and Alia kissed him! His thought process was running at high speeds as he continued to think to himself about what could happen next. It wasn't every day that you were kissed by two girls, let alone two operators you had gotten close with!

The instrumental was beginning to end, and as Alia and Nana hummed the harmony, they slowly made their way back toward X with their backs toward him.

**Together: **_Aitai motto aishitai  
kokoro ga kimi e to hashiru yo_

The two grasped their microphones tightly in their hands as they sang their hearts out on the last few lines, emphasizing their message to him.

**Together: **_Hitori ja kitto wakaranai  
omoi ga, atsui!  
_

Both turned to face X and extended their arms one last time.

**Together: **_I'm Looking for Passionate Love Be with You!  
I'm Running for Passionate Love! Jounetsu Setsuna! wo-oh!  
_

X grasped both of them and pulled himself out of the chair. He stood between Nana and Alia, both singing to him to the best of their ability.

**Together: **_Jounetsu Setsuna Jounetsu Setsuna  
_

The two moved toward X with each beat, slowly stepping closer and closer toward X and closing the gap between them, Alia on X's left and Nana on his right. Soon he could feel their very breath over his skin, which caused a familiar chill to travel through his body.

**Together: **_Jounetsu Setsuna!_

They said the last two words of the song, and as the conclusion played, both Nana and Alia planted a passionate kiss, Alia on his left cheek and Nana on his right.

_End Song_

The crowd cheered loudly and gave a standing ovation once the song finished. The lights deactivated and the white smoke dissipated. Alia and Nana smiled at each other for a job well done, as well as to X who, while blushing a crimson red, smiled as well. The two operators gave a bow to the crowd, and the red curtain closed in front of them.

* * *

Well what'd you think? Was it a good ending? I'm sure X was VERY happy with the gift, as well as Nana and Alia. 

Review please! Thank you very much for reading and I hope you have enjoyed reading 'Jounetsu Setsuna'.


End file.
